blindsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Blindside Wiki
Welcome to the Blindside Wiki An official source of information about the universe of Blindside. Context Blindside is a narrative that spans forty-one webcomic pages and fifty-nine script pages. The story was created by Lorraine Lin. The "Eflasiaverse" world was originally created by Katherine Akers, but modified by Lorraine to suit a timeline where the characters are anthropomorphic animals. With a plot that took nine years to complete and aimed to deconstruct the writer's life, Lorraine categorizes Blindside as a fantasy autobiography and considers it her magnum opus. Plot Overview soon Character List * Nyxis: The protagonist. * Eflasia: The deuteragonist, she contrasts to Nyxis in being more utilitarian than empathetic. * Samson: A character foil to Nyxis; whereas Nyxis is intellectual, introverted, and , Samson is spontaneous, extroverted,. Analysis of Major Characters soon Themes, Motifs, & Symbols Themes Themes are the fundamental and often universal ideas explored in a literary work. * Expectations versus Reality ** Impossible promises: . ** An angry Eflasia makes Nyxis promise never to keep secrets like that from her again. Eflasia’s eyes as she tries to convince herself that Nyxis is okay. “...You said you would protect me. You promised. * Potential versus Experience ** Would Eflasia, who is well versed in theory but has never ruled, or Charlotte, who has had years of experience, benefit Fontis more? The Cabbit War explores if one of these ideas, potential or experience, would overcome each other. ** Nyxis falls for Engleberg, and a discussion between soldiers is overheard debating whether Nyxis's increase in happiness is worth t ** Sergeant Nyxis falls for Lance Corporal Engleberg, and a discussion between soldiers is overheard debating whether Nyxis's relationship with a lower-rank soldier is worth her being more happy; it is implied that there's a decrease in her combat since she's putting less time towards training as a result. ** Different planes of experience: After years of being unable to defeat Gaius in training, Nyxis finally knocks the sword out of Gaius's hand, just for him to pick up a lance and ask if she wants to re-challenge him with his primary weapon.) * Unconditional Love as a Destructive Force (Nyxis promises she will do anything to see Eflasia become Queen. Nyxis ultimately puts Eflasia and the ideal that l.) * Fontis as a single Utopia on Earth is an allegory for growing up in a sheltered environment (Fontis is not an absolute Utopia, but it is the happiest place on earth. The imperfections of the outside world can be largely ignored but do seep in. Nyxis learns in her teen years whilst traveling abroad that ) * The control (or lack of control) of one's destiny Motifs Motifs are recurring structures, contrasts, and literary devices that can help to develop and inform the text’s major themes. * Roses Symbols Symbols are objects, characters, figures, and colors used to represent abstract ideas or concepts. The World Overview * Humans * Magic * Mesogaea * World Population Kingdoms *Fontis *Helios (Kingdom of the Sun) *Muse (Kingdom of Sound) * Persia (Kingdom of Fire) * Phari (Kingdom of Light) * Shura *Yonde Category:Browse